


Silver Ice

by augustrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But he needed someone to help raise his kid, Cousin Draco, Cousin Harry, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Klaus Mikaelson raises his daughter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Slytherin, This is before TVD and The Originals, at all, daughter of Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: Kore Selene Black, or Kore Selene Ozera to protect her. The daughter of Sirius Black and an unknown pure-blood witch. But when James and Lily were killed, Sirius was at home with his daughter after her mother was killed by Voldemort. Although Sirius was framed for the murder, he was quickly exonerated by an unlikely family friend. Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. Through this story, it follows his daughter as she is raised by him and the Mikaelsons and through Hogwarts. Through love and romance, including catching the eye of a redheaded twin, and through family matters, being an animagus, and preparing for the coming war.This should be fun.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Courage in the Darkness

_"Pitch black, pale blue, there was stained glass, a variation of the truth, and I fell empty-handed." - Neptune_ , Sleeping At Last

Sirius didn't want to call them, but when he came home from a stroll with Kore near Hogwarts and found her mother's body on the floor, a product of Voldemort if the writing on the wall was any indication. He couldn't raise her alone. 

Remus hadn't spoken to him since their argument from the night that Elijah had produced the evidence that it was Voldemort and Peter, not Sirius, who killed Harry's parents. He had taken in Harry to raise as his own, keeping his status as a werewolf secret to do so. Dumbledore had known when Harry had been taken to Remus, but he felt like a werewolf as he would be a good fit for Harry, especially as someone who knew both his parents.

Sirius understood why Dumbledore would, after all, as a member of the Order and with a child of his own, his life was stressful enough. But he needed some help, someone who would be able to teach her the realities of the world when he didn't have the heart to. So he contacted the Original brothers who had pitied him and met them outside their manor in London, his toddler in his arms.

Surprisingly, the two of them were all for Sirius and Kore living on the manor as well as teaching Kore magic before she attended Hogwarts. Their own mother had been a potent witch, and Elijah was sure that she would be as well, even going so far to say that she will have mastered the ability of not needing a wand for spells by the time she attended Hogwarts. 

The two vampires were different to live with but they were kind to him and his daughter, and he guessed that was all that mattered. Plus he already owed them for helping him get exonerated from the murder of James and Lily.

His dear friends, he wished that he had discovered Peter before he ratted them out and Voldemort killed them, but it was too late. All that mattered was that Harry and Kore were safe from Voldemort. 

At least for now.


	2. Bloody Destiny

_"My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in, everyone looks worse in the light, there are so many lines I've crossed, unforgiven, I'll tell you the truth, but never goodbye." - Daylight_ , Taylor Swift

When she was six, Kore became an animagus. A raven to be exact, Sirius started teaching her when she was five and she learned quickly, it helped that Klaus was very adamant about her learning how to shift.

Even though he could no longer shift between man and wolf, Klaus was enjoying the youngest member's enthusiasm at being to shift from child to raven. It fit her very well. She had great potential. 

It was watching her transform and start practicing other magic that Elijah and Sirius gave to her, as well as succeed in other studies as Sirius asked that Elijah school her in muggle studies out of respect for Lily. But the speed she comprehended things, he had to believe was rather advanced, even for someone tutored by Elijah. It was enough for him to seek out an expert in Divination. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"You think I'd leave your side, you know me better than that, you think I'd leave you down on your knees, I wouldn't do that, I'll tell you when you're right and if only you could see into me." - By Your Side,_ The 1975

When Klaus Mikaelson wants something, he gets it.

So when he said that he wanted the best Seer that there was to offer, he got them. 

The seer sat at the table with Kore for a while, studying her as she did her daily assignments for Elijah. It was at the end of the day when the seer sat with the brothers and the pacing Sirius.

Soon enough, the seer recited what he saw.

"There was a boy whose head was scarred by the Dark Lord. His cousin was targeted and her mother fell, but she didn't. A half-blood, heir to the Black and Ozera family, raised by vampires. She will a major key to the fall of the Dark Lord. She will be extremely powerful as she ages, with unique abilities as an animagus, and to possess others, to control their emotions. She is not good nor evil, but she would go down either path to protect those whom she loves." The answers astounded all of them and opened their minds about Sirius's child, who was upstairs, asleep, unaware of what was happening downstairs.

But they all knew that no matter the prophecy, they would protect her. That was why Klaus told Sirius to go upstairs and sleep and they would make sure that no one would threaten him or his daughter. The prophecy could not get out into the world. If it did, Voldemort would not stop trying to kill her, even if he killed anyone else standing in his way to get to her.

While Elijah and Klaus could not die, and while they were better off without their father, they knew that Kore wouldn't be. Sirius was a good father to her and she couldn't lose him so young. 

That was why Klaus killed the seer in the doorway and disposed of the body while Elijah comforted Sirius as he watched over his daughter as she slept.

"We won't let anyone hurt her, Sirius. I give you my word." He whispered before clasping the younger man on the shoulder. "You should get some sleep." 

With those words, both men exited his daughter's room after Sirius whispered to his sleeping child.

"Daddy loves you, Kore. So much, my sweet girl. I promise I will do anything to protect you."


	3. Dangerous Woman

_"You're really cute, I must admit, but I need something deeper than this, I wanna know when I'm looking at you, that you don't only see the things you want to." - Superficial Love_ , Ruth B

Kore was 9 when she met her father's godson, technically her brother or cousin depending on how they proceeded with things. And it was the first birthday that she was allowed to go to, with both Uncle Klaus and Elijah as well as her father keeping her too protected under the roof of the manor. 

It was also where she met her Uncle Remus. Until then, she had only heard about him in the stories that Sirius told her about him and his friends at Hogwarts. The stories of the brave Marauders and how they formed to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters. But many of them suffered and died in the crusade of trying to kill Voldemort. Including Harry's parents. 

It was then that she had promised to never solely focus on her ambitions and determination to succeed, so she wouldn't be like those people.

But Klaus and Elijah helped to teach her that it was okay, that there more to the world than black and white. As long as she didn't go against what she believed in, her ambitions would not get her into any trouble.

When she met her Uncle Remus, he was very kind to her and gave her a couple of sweets before gesturing for her to go out and have fun with the kids her age. 

Then he sat down with Remus and it had been the first time that they had spoken in six years.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Piece it all back together again, didn't get along, been four years since we had it all, and you were my friend, those days got away, hope you find solace in this." - White Flag,_ Clairo

"She is growing into a very beautiful girl, Sirius, I will admit that. Your family does have good genes, even if most of them are bloody crazy." Remus said as they sat down in the lounge chairs across each other. Although his tone was friendly, his body language was tense as he poured the two of them a glass of wine.

"Well, if it helps, I am hoping that she will inherit her mother's more sane genes. Instead of my own family's genes, although she is also living with two original vampires. Not sure what effects that will have on her." Sirius said with a sigh as he lifted his glass to his lips. "In all honesty, Elijah is a good teacher to her, she's already accomplished some of the most difficult spells he has taught her. I'm assuming that she will be using nonverbal spells by her 3rd year if he gets his way." He said with a laugh.

"I guess living with vampires has its perks." He said, sitting back down across from him. "I need to talk to you about Kore. I understand that to protect her, she'll be enrolled in Hogwarts under her mother's surname, Ozera, to protect her. But I have to ask why." Remus spoke seriously, having a feeling that there was more about Sirius's need for protection than what he was saying.

And so, knowing that he could trust Remus as he had his own share of secrets, he told him about the prophecy the seer said about Kore.

"She already has enough to worry about with being a Black and living with Mikaelsons, I don't want her to get hurt because she is unprepared, Remus," Sirius said seriously.

"Yes, but she is a child. So is Harry. She will be attending Hogwarts soon and will be out of your household for a while. You cannot always protect her, neither can the Mikaelsons. I have learned with Harry, who is so much like his father, that you can't helicopter him all the time. So I suggest that you three lean off of her and let her make her own decisions." Remus replied, setting his glass aside and leaning forward. 

Sirius sighed but he had to admit, Remus was right. He couldn't hover over her. "You were always wiser than me, Remus." _I've missed that about you._ "What would you suggest?"

"Allow her to interact with children her age, the Weasleys have sons her age. Make sure you teach her that no matter what house she gets, you still love her. Give her the chance to be a child instead of forcing adulthood on her. I know you have her best interests at heart but forcing her to be an adult at such a young age can cause chipping at her psyche. The prophecy said that she is neither good nor bad. Let her explore all aspects before the world dictates what she needs to be."

For once, they agreed on something.


	4. The Twins

_"When did I become so numb? When did I lose myself? All the words that leave my tongue, feel like they came from someone else." - Paralyzed_ , NF

The next year, she met the Weasleys and spent the holidays with them while Sirus and her uncles were off to America on a trip to see someone, that part they left out. But she had to admit, she liked the twins well enough and their older siblings were not that bad either.

Well all of them except for Percy, who grated on her nerves and was a bit of a buzzkill. 

But the rest of them were cool, Charlie and Bill immediately taking to her as a younger sister after meeting her. She liked them, especially when Charlie would tell her about his adventures with dragons. In all honesty, she found those stories especially interesting as well as Bill's career as a curse-breaker, and both of them promising her that when she is older and if she was still interested, they would take her on a trip with him. 

Of course, those conversations were often interrupted by the twins coming in and sweeping her away to their room, much to their brother's laughter downstairs.

Some nights, they would tease and poke at her, wondering what house they would all be sorted in. Other nights, they would pull pranks and then ignore her when she got upset. Fred was the one who really took the time to check up on her and for her, it was easier to tell the difference between them than apparently their own family. While they tricked others to the extent that many did not know the difference.

While she knew that physical differences would not show it for years, something Uncle Elijah had taught her, she was taught to notice the differences more than other people. She knew that George was a little kinder than his twin and did more harmless pranks while his brother went all out, even with that, she liked them. The whole Weasley family really, they were very welcoming to her, despite her being a part of the Black and Mikaelson family. Her father taught her to always go by the name Ozera, that only people who needed to know would know her heritage. 

He said it was his way of both honoring her mother and protecting her when she went to Hogwarts.

But when she asked too many questions about her mother, Klaus or Elijah would take her away for more training. Somehow they had convinced Dumbledore that not only would she be armed with her magic and wand, but to allow her to keep knives on her as well. They made sure to promise that she would know when to use them and not use them on students that upset her, like her cousin, Draco Malfoy.

Well, she had never met him but from what she had heard from her father, she already disliked her biological surviving family. At least on her father's side, she didn't know much about her mother's surviving family. She knew from her father that she had been a very intelligent woman, who was from Iceland and had attended the Durmstrang Institute. She was extremely beautiful, and he had told her that she came from a wizard mother and her father's side was a little more mysterious. She didn't talk about it and he never wanted to push but when she had introduced him to them when she had become pregnant with Kore, it was obvious that her father wasn't human and wasn't a wizard. 

Kore wanted to ask questions, but it was apparent, even to a child that her father still loved and mourned her mother. She didn't want to push him. But he was slowly getting better at mourning his loss, he had Uncle Remus on the phone or delivering an owl message to him at some point during a week. 

Honestly, she was glad to have another couple of family members added to her small family. Harry was a couple of years younger than her and the twins and he was like a younger brother to her, something she enjoyed with her being an only child. 

Slowly, she would start asking him about her mother and her family, but for now, she focused on the twins telling her about their next prank on Percy that he should be finding any second. They were both a little sweet on her but she brushed it off, her father said that she inherited her beauty from her mother, so she was used to compliments and attention from boys and girls her age.

She would focus on asking more about her family, but now she was pulled into a consideration of the twins debating on which house she thought she would be placed.

"I'm not completely sure. My father was Gryffindor, my mother didn't attend Hogwarts, and as far as I know, neither did any of her family, my father's family were all Slytherins. My uncles that I live with, well, it's kind of hard to point out the traits that they embody from the houses." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

"What do you mean?" Fred asked with a questioning glance sent her way.

"Well, my Uncle Niklaus, he is a Slytherin. He looks for power, even though he is already powerful. He doesn't trust easily and hates being taken advantage of, but has no problem manipulating others to get what he wants and what he thinks is best for his family. But he is insanely loyal to those he cares about, however, few there are, he will do anything to protect them as well as eliminate anything he thinks is a threat." She said, watching them before thinking to herself. "Uncle Elijah is a different story. He's more mellow than Uncle Niklaus, don't get me wrong he has his own sadistic moments after all they are brothers, but he's brilliant and creative, like Ravenclaw, but he could also be sorted into Hufflepuff. It really depends on the person." She finished with a laugh, causing them both to look at each other.

With a family like hers, it would be interesting to see where she was headed.


	5. In Name and Blood

_"Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line, but swimming in your water's something spiritual, I'm born again every time you spend the night." - Locked out of Heaven,_ Bruno Mars

It was her 10th birthday when the owl came, and Sirius was home with her when the letter came. The other two Mikaelsons were around the house but they were allowing Sirius to have this moment with his daughter.

He noted that because she was born late in the year and during the school year, the staff was giving her a headstart on attending so she wouldn't be behind everyone else in her year. It was kind of them, so when the next year came around, she would be ready to start at Hogwarts.

Oh, where had the time gone?

And he wouldn't say that he was not worried about her attending Hogwarts and what house she would be placed in. After all, he knew that the prejudice against Slytherins all too well from his own years there. He knew that Gryffindors tended to be cruel towards Slytherins and Slytherins were believed by everyone to be evil. He just hoped that the Weasley twins would still be her friends even if she was sorted in Slytherin. 

Although the two twins and their pranks could land them in Slytherin, he had a feeling that with their family coming from a long line of Gryffindors, they would likely end up there.

He wished that things were different so Kore would have a chance to grow up and have a normal life. But when she was a Black and a Mikaelson, he knew that she would probably never have that.

It pained him to say that but it was the truth.

Sure, she would be going to Hogwarts under her mother's surname and would be going by Selene for her peers to call her by, well other than the twins, but when she was family to a line of mostly purebloods, and two of the world's most dangerous vampires, well she had a lot on her plate.

He just hoped that she would have a chance to be a child before the world dictated who she was supposed to be.

It was the sense to try to help her understand the world, he decided to take Remus with them when they went to collect her things in Diagon Alley. They collected the things that she needed while speaking with her, telling her that maybe when she was older, she could accompany Uncle Moony out on a full moon. Although she would have to remember to stay in her animagus form to avoid being bitten in human form.

They learned when they researched more that as long as animagi remained in their animal forms, bites and scratches from werewolves wouldn't result in lycanthropy, but even if the animagi were in human form when they were bit or scratched by a changed wolf, then the next full moon would begin their changing into werewolves.

Of course, he knew she still had many questions, like all curious children, but for now, that was enough to satisfy her curiosity.

He and Remus decided to wait outside with her things while she went into Ollivander's and were pleasantly surprised when the lights flickered out as they tried out a couple of wands for her.

Then, she bounded outside with the wand in its box.

"What did you end up with?" Remus asked as they moved along the street and placed her wand in their cart, having gotten everything and would be apparating back to the Mikaelson home soon. 

"He said it was a Phoenix Feather Core, 13", Supple, English Oak." She said, holding her father's hand as they got to a secluded spot and apparated home.

"Well that is very impressive, my dear," Remus said and Sirius nodded as he picked her up and carried her in the house, Remus coming in with them.

"Elijah, Klaus, we're home," Sirius shouted out as Remus looked around them, admiring the vampires' taste in all things as well as taking in the view of the mansion.

"Alright, kiddo, go find Uncle Elijah, see if you can annoy him into another violin lesson." He said with a laugh, putting Kore down so she went and ran to find Elijah.

"Come on, Moony, we should probably talk."


	6. The Immortals

_"Rows of houses, sound asleep, only street lights notice me, I am desperate if nothing else, in a holding pattern." - Mercury,_ Sleeping at Last

Remus hummed as his senses caught the rhythm of a violin being strung and then the delicate notes that came from the violin as Sirius came over with a bottle of gin for the two of them to share.

"She is very good." He said, bringing himself back to the living room and not to listen to the vampire and his god-daughter upstairs.

"She is. Honestly, with Elijah and Klaus teaching her most of the time, she's going to be one of the best witches of her generation." Sirius said with a laugh before rubbing his face. "She's more than protected here, but I worry the consequences of them helping raise her. I worry that one day she will come to resent me because I don't spend as much time with her as they do, I worry that all my endeavors to protect her as wars rage around her will be futile if she falls to the wrong side. Everything about being a parent worries me, Moony." He admitted when he was sure that Kore couldn't hear him.

"You're worried that you will repeat the same mistakes that your parents did with you and your brother," Remus said before sighing and grasping his hand around the tumbler that Sirius had handed him. "Well, you don't and will never your mother or father. Padfoot, you are so much better than either of them. And yes, I understand your worries considering your brother's death. But you must remember that your daughter has opportunities that neither of you ever had. She had a mother that was willing to die for her, she has a father who loves her so much that he worries about making the same mistakes that his parents made with him because he wants to be the best father that he didn't get as a child. Her bloody vampire uncles are the same. And she also has me and Harry, who will always love her no matter what." Remus said seriously, shocking Sirius into silence about all that he didn't think about before.

It was all true, what Remus said. While he still loved Harry, he was his godson, after all, he realized that Remus was as good as a dad as James would have been to Harry. His daughter was much more pressing, as much as he pained to admit it, than worrying about his godson. Because Harry was in good hands.

They were raising these children in a different time than they all had been raised and that made all the difference.

They had chances that their parents didn't, and they had an opportunity to make things better.

Sirius nursed his drink while all of this ran through his head. As much as it pained him to admit it, his friend was right.

"Treat her how you wished that you had been treated, and that will do wonders for your child." He said seriously with a fond smile. "Although her ability to manipulate people's emotions may get her in trouble in the future, something that her vampire uncles may help her with, but overall, you'll all do a better job than any of your parents did." 

Remus brought his drink up to his lips as Elijah and Kore bounded down the stairs, with Elijah laughing the whole way down. But he had heard the entire conversation because his dear brother had not made their rooms soundproof quite yet, and while he agreed with Remus, he would voice it when the younger company was asleep.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sirius said with a smile and even Remus smiled at the scene in front of him. It was something that he had never imagined. He had never imagined that Sirius would have a child, or that Remus himself would be raising Harry, or that he would call vampires his friends. But it was the peace that he treasured most of all.

"It seems that your daughter is a natural talent. She wanted to practice some of the magic that I taught her with her new wand and accidentally pulled half of the books off of the shelves." Elijah said with a laugh as Kore giggled and ran her to her father. 

"Oh did she? The little prankster." Sirius said with a smile as he hugged his raven-haired daughter to his chest.

"Just like you, Dad." She mumbled in his shoulder and saw the look of astonishment fall across his face.

"As much as I like it, you don't have to try to be me to make me proud of you, Kore. You are enough to make me proud of you, sweet girl." Sirius said with a smile before Remus checked the time.

"I should probably get home and relieve Emmeline before Harry drives her insane. Thank you for having me." Remus said and Sirius gave his friend a grateful smile as Remus apparated away. He let his mind wander for a moment before looking back at his daughter.

"Let's get the little prankster to bed." He said, smiling to Elijah as the energetic child bounded up the stairs. Once she was safely in bed, Sirius sat by her side as she waited for the story that he would tell her tonight.

"Tonight we're going to do a different story, princess. It's about a beautiful girl and the parents who promised that they would die to protect her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, not sure if this is a spoiler for further chapters but Kore is not going to hesitate to call out Dumbledore on how he treats others as disposable  
> she absolutely hates him


	7. The Truth Is Out There

_"I don't love you, I don't need you, I don't ever ever want to see you again, 'cause girl, I moved on and things are perfect, I'm okay with us just being friends." - These Are the Lies,_ The Cab

Sirius sat down next to his daughter's bed, smiling down at her as he got ready to tell her a story.

"Once upon a time, there were four Gryffindors, who called themselves The Marauders. They were trouble-makers, and no one, not even people in their own house, was safe from their pranks and tricks. 

Their names were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. They promised to never betray each other, even as Prongs fell in love with a beautiful Gryffindor in their house who thought their actions were cruel. Her name was Lily and she wouldn't give Prongs the time of day, she thought him rather annoying than funny.

But slowly, he won her over, and they and their group of friends, which branched out soon after befriending Lily, joined a special organization called the Order of the Phoenix after graduating Hogwarts to help with the First Wizarding War. 

It was a noble cause, to help protect those vulnerable to the Dark Lord and his followers. But he took it personally when people stood against him, and started to hunt down those who stood against him one by one. Many died in the process.

There was a woman, though, who Padfoot met during his last year at Hogwarts, named Zoe Demetra Ozera. She was a very bright witch whose brilliance and need to prove herself placed her in Slytherin despite those who knew her expecting her to be a Ravenclaw, but she was one of the only Slytherins that didn't resent the Gryffindors for their pranks. She was kind and funny and not a complete arse like other Slytherins.

After a couple of interactions and dates, they got together and had a beautiful baby girl, who took after her mother and father.

But when everyone thought they were safe after the number of followers the Dark Lord had dwindled, that's when disaster struck. That's when Wormtail turned on his friends and gave the location of Prongs and Lily and Padfoot and Zoe to the Dark Lord.

He visited Padfoot and Zoe first but because Padfoot had taken their daughter for a walk along the lake near Hogwarts, he was left with nothing and in anger, he killed Zoe to send a message to Padfoot. 

Then, Wormtail led him to Prongs and Lily, who died and left their son, Harry, to their friend Moony.

But in losing their mother and parents, the baby girl and Harry gained other family members who loved them very much and would die to protect them. Because family looks after each other, a family is not only blood but who you choose to let into your life that you care about deep enough to die for. Family is always and forever." Sirius finished before leaning down and kissing his daughter's head.

"Get some rest, you are joining the Weasley family tomorrow to celebrate you getting into Hogwarts." He said and she nodded before looking at him as he left the room.

"Love you Padfoot." She said, laughing when Sirius looked at her with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Love you, Raven." He said, leaving her room and closing the door behind him as he made his way to his room and sat down on the bed.

Moony was right, he wasn't his parents or family, he would be the father that Kore deserved, he realized. He just hoped that it was enough.


	8. One Book, Two Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, this chapter will not have her house placement but the next chapter I post will have it. if you want to guess which house she will be placed in, post your guess in the comments, I would love to read them!

_"I'm just an average man with an average life, I work nine to five, hey, hell, I pay the price, all I want is to be left in my average home, but why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone?" - Somebody's Watching Me,_ Rockwell

Before they knew it, it was time to take Kore to the platform for Hogwarts, and luckily she was not alone for this.

She was accompanied by not only her father and uncles but the Weasley family as Fred and George were attending their first year as well as Charlie entering his sixth year. They were all excited, that was to be said as all of them pushed their carts through the wall and the younger children looked in wonder as they saw platform 9 3/4 in all it was.

"Alright, darling. Make sure you have fun, make some new friends, and know that we'll be proud of you no matter what. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Sirius said with a smile as he fought back his emotions so he could truly enjoy the moment with her instead of wishing that her mother could see her now.

But he was still so proud of her and the fact that she was his daughter astounded him on most days. It was only his hope that she would better than he ever was.

She had an advantage that they didn't, she had a family that loved her.

Smiling as she and the attending Weasleys boarded the express after her hugging him tightly, he blew out an emotional sigh and watched as she waved goodbye to him while the train moved away from the platform and he looked back at Elijah and Klaus, who reached out to pat him on the back.

"Kore will be fine, she has control of her gifts and knows when and when not to use them. She will be perfectly fine." Elijah said before they went with the Weasleys to get a couple of drinks to celebrate and keep their mind off the fact that Kore will be miles away from them for the first time in years.

It would be a tough first year.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The train ride was eventful to be honest after they left the station, she watched as the views went by her window.

She had sat in a compartment with the Weasley twins and their older brother, Charlie, and a first-year named Roger Davies, he was kind of cute but she wasn't interested in finding dates with boys as a first-year.

There was another first-year student named Cedric Diggory and his twin sister, Alys Diggory, whose father was friends with Arthur that stopped by their compartment and chatted for a bit as the train ride went on before going to another compartment.

The air was filled with excitement through all of them as they were anticipating all of their house placements and most of the ride was guessing the house placements of Fred and George, who Charlie joked should be placed in Slytherin, and Kore's, whose placement had everyone stunned because she had been raised by people who had so many opposite personality traits.

These next few years would definitely be interesting with the daughter of Sirius Black on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, I do have future reasons for introducing a new character and a couple of canon characters


	9. Heart of Darkness

_"Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know, he's been a good friend of mine, but lately something's changed that ain't hard to define, Jessie's got a girl, and I wanna make her mine." - Jessie's Girl,_ Rick Springfield

The express arrived at Hogwarts and the first-years were quickly shuttled from the bus to the boats across the Black Lake, Fred quite literally having to make her sit down as she kept standing and looking around in wonder. That made the others on their boat quite nervous, but it made the twins laugh. Even Hagrid cracked a smile at the dark-haired youngster.

The teachers and adults were all aware of her true identity, as well as the Weasleys for obvious reasons, but no one could tell a soul. Everyone in on the secret knew that she lived with vampires and the fact that these vampires were a thousand years old, and they knew better than to break a promise to the Originals.

So to everyone else, she was Kore Ozera: a young witch whose mother had been killed by Voldemort before his fall in 1981, who lived with her father and uncles in England. She wasn't Kore Black, an heir to the House of Black, the daughter of Sirius Black, or a Mikaelson by association. She had a chance to have a youth that wasn't plagued by her family legacy or by darkness.

Upon arriving at the castle, she gave a smile and wave to Charlie who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Laughing to herself, she got into the group of first years as they were led and she could quite literally feel the anticipation floating around them as they were led into the Great Hall.

She could feel the eyes of the teachers on her, as they all knew who she truly was. But one teacher was not quite staring but glaring, someone she knew to be Severus Snape. She knew from what her father told her that they attended school together, and she knew better than to press forward with questions as she could see, the same thing with her mother because the memories were painful for everyone involved.

Breaking eye contact, she let a small shudder tremor through her as she could still feel his eyes on her. Remembering what her uncle Klaus told her shortly before they left, " _Your instincts were trained for a reason, if something is off, it is. Trust them."_ Though his paranoia made some things difficult to discern, he was right about this specific reason.

She applauded when Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor although she still thought that they were better suited for Slytherin, she guessed the hat knew best. Possibly.

Then, before she knew it, it was her turn as Professor McGonagall called out her name. "Ozera, Kore."

The hat was placed on her head once she made her way up to the seat and let out a contemplative hum as everyone waited to see where she would end up.

"There are two places for you to go in my opinion, either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Quite a conundrum in my opinion, as you share many traits with both houses. You could thrive in either, but I'm afraid that this choice is a difficult one. You will succeed in either, and your gifts will help you on the way." It said and she fell silent as it had its battle on where she would go, everyone was holding their breath.

"Better be. . . Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and the hall erupted into cheers and she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, where Roger had been sorted and they shook hands once again.

She cheered as the rest of the first-years were sorted, and was one of the only ones to cheer when Cedric's sister was sorted into Slytherin. She knew from her father about the prejudice about Slytherins and would do her best to help her in case she wasn't welcomed.

She wondered for a moment why she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin when the hat said she would be a correct fit, but she chose not to dwell on it at this moment. Maybe at another time. 

Once everyone had been sorted, with only a few others being sorted into Ravenclaw, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the news that Patricia Rakepick would not be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts any longer, and everyone who was from a magic family knew why. The Death of Rowan Khanna, she ran a hand through her hair after a moment. She didn't know the girl well, but the girls' parents had been friends with Sirius before his false accusatory that he led Voldemort to the Potters.

Afterward, when they started living with the Mikaelsons, the Khannas reached out and they slowly became friends. She hated that their daughter died so young. But unfortunately, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, that was what sometimes happened.

Shaking her head, she attempted to distract herself from those thoughts by focusing on the food in front of her, laughing as she saw Fred and George immediately dig in.

She looked around at her fellow Ravenclaws and smiled to herself, finally, one mystery of the future was solved.


	10. Shock and Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sure that some of you may be wondering this but Kore is technically the Heir of the House of Black because she is Sirius' daughter and the only descendant with the last name of Black despite Draco being a descendant, he does not have the last name of Black

_"I'll seek you out, flay you alive, one more word and you don't survive, and I'm not scared, of your stolen power, I see right through you any hour." - Eyes on Fire,_ Blue Foundation

Kore made herself at home in her dorm room with little effort, using her wand to add decorations here and settling in. Her owl, a Bare-Shanked Screech Owl named Neacel, was settling in at the Owlery, and besides her dorm mate being a little more chatty than she would have liked, it wasn't so bad.

Luckily for her, she was able to block out her dorm mate's talking, the sound of it grating on her nerves so she took her uncle's advice to tune them out like he often did to his siblings. 

Sighing, she began to write a letter to her uncles and father, telling them of her sorting into Ravenclaw and the twins' in Gryffindor, and that she was keeping to herself for the most part, and of course, her annoying dorm mate. She hadn't even bothered to learn her name and probably would not for a while, she sighed in relief when her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, came in and told her of Dumbledore's request to see her.

She was sure that he saw her irritated gaze towards her roommate and conversed with her as he led her to the Headmaster's office. He told her that he would see about getting her a single dorm if her roommate continued to grate on her nerves.

After Flitwick whispered the password, the door opened and she made her way in, watching Dumbledore as she did, walking up to his desk and sitting down in the chair across from it almost silently.

Kore was a lot more mature than he had expected and she could feel his emotions that her entrance rattled him, because he did not expect this level of maturity from an eleven-year-old student. But he understood that there was more to the young Black than met the surface. That was the reason for calling her into his office.

"Hello, Ms. Ozera. Or would you prefer Ms. Black while we are in privacy?" Dumbledore asked, noticing how she tensed when looking at the portrait of Phineas Black on the wall of Headmasters.

"Whichever is more comfortable for you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Kore responded, her tone of voice very mysterious, and the Headmaster himself could not exactly place it.

"Ms. Black it is then." He said with a chuckle to which she attempted to relax by rolling back her shoulders in her seat. He could tell that she didn't mind what name she used, even if he could read her mind.

"I wanted to speak to you about your magical learning, I am aware that your uncles are Mikaelsons Elijah and Niklaus, and have been teaching you magic before you entering Hogwarts. So I am aware that you are a bit ahead of your classmates and would like to offer you to be tutored further by myself or Professor Snape, who is familiar with offensive magic as well as defensive, something that will help you in the future." Dumbledore asked, watching her eyes as she weighed the option.

"I would accept that offer but I would rather Professor Snape teach me, I'm sure you know from my thoughts that I don't particularly believe or trust you, Headmaster." She said, standing up from her seat.

"And why might that be if we are, as the young people say, getting everything out in the open now?"


End file.
